User blog:Lekmos/Tales oh nephilim; Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Last time we seen how Allverse get it`s shape by it`s supreme deity Existence. Engineer gaved to Existance basic information how multiverse work and with this Existance quicly puts newly born Allverse running. She also created three servants to help his quest for maintance Allverse. These created being where Atropos, Lakesis and Clotho. Each one got their own ``area`` to control and their area chooosing was what they liked most. Clotho taked over magic and supernatural, Lahkesis taked over science and magic and lastly Atropos taked over life and death. Together sisters would called Sisters of Fates, by lower beings. Everyting looked fine and running smoothly, but in lower dimensional universe was something going on. There was fiery battle between two alien races in random planet. Explosions, scream of pain, smell of battle was everywhere you could see, but no one seemed to see strange black entity which takes form of humanoid being wit red eyes. Unknow black entity: '''Yes, destroy, harm, slaughter each others as much you want, it only makes me stronger. Soon i will so strong, that i can consume EVERYTHING!!! So, there was war between two alien races and strange dark entity??. What this dark entity wants and what it is even is? Find out now in... ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall!'' '''Location: Planet Jub Jub Time: 256 day of 2563 year (Jub Jub calendar) Battle sounds There was battle going in two different alien races in planet Jub Jub. Jub Jub orginal habitants, where facing another alien race, which where trying conquere and dominate planet. There was piece negotions between both, but they had been crushed by unknow entitys behind back working. In high of certain skyscraper was dark entity with butler wacthing battle going on city and all around globe. Butler: 'More vine, sir? '''Darkness: '''Yes, thank you. '''Butler: '''Sir, my ask? How is this lower multiversal corruption going? '''Darkness: '''Hmm, how i put it? (Looks around sky, like looking something deeper) It almost in the hole. '''Butler: '''So, is it time to lay waste of these pathetic mortals and fulfill prophesy? '''Darkness: '''Yes, it is time. ALL SHALL BECOME ONE WITH ME!!! ''After saying that large dark mist emits from Darkness body and begin spread around globe and stopping all figthing around planet. But this mist was actually spreading all around cosmos, then universe, multiverse and beyond local multiverse. This not only happened this multiverse, it happened all lower dimensions and spread wildy towards upper dimensions. I have been there many years doing this same thing to many beings time after time. After first being started think that way. When first being think, oh that have better rock, what can smash things, then i was formd. When being think how i could get that too, lean closer being ear and whisper ``take it``. '' ''When being asked ``how?``. I told being to go other being and ask can first being see this tool. After gaining tool, i whispered now strike and it will be yours. Being hesitated and then strike other being. First being brutally beated other being pulp, only to get this ``tool``. This act maked me stronger and when all other who ``fall`` too begin do this actions, i growed stronger and now i am strong enough to end this all! '''Allverse Higher dimensions (Insert Lahkesis vs Clotho arguening theme) ' '''Clotho: '''This new dragon is ten times stronger and better, than your puny android. This white dragon can easily melt adatium one of strongest metals of existence and their intelegence has no rivals in mortal world. '''Lahkesis: '''Ha, their integelence, my android can store up to 1000 yottabits information and read it from it`s memory bank only 0,000000000000000000001 seconds. '''Clotho: '''Still it won`t beat my dragon, look it nice feathery wings and it`s elegency look... '''Lahkesis: '''Hush, my android is way shiny with his armour... ''Argening sound... 'White dragon and Android: '..... 'White dragon: '''Hey, my name is Albus. Do you wanna go somewhere like.. take coffee? '''Anroid: '''Nice to meet you Albus. I am series ITS-0001, but you can call me Jeff. I don`t drink coffee, but nice chat is always nice. ''Albus ans Jeff begin walk away, while Clotho and Lahkesis continued their arguening. Suddenly doors opens with loud bang. 'Atropos: '''How many times, i have to say stop arguening and do your job! I have already my own hands ful while i try keep blance of Allverse check and you are there yelling each others. I can`t concentrate to do my job! '''Lahkesis and Clotho: '''We are sorry, but... '''Atropos: '''No buts, now get back (loud bang comes from Atropos desk) Wait what was that? ''(Atropos goes look his desk and gulps deeply) 'Lahkesis and Clotho: '''What is it? Big sister? '''Atropos: '''It can`t be. Scale of death side weigths more, than life side. It looks like there is almost all life just vanished from Allverse. '''Lahkesis and Clotho: '''WHAT!!! (Insert 'Time to start prophesy) In that second all books which where in bookshelfs, brust open, some tearing part, some burning up, but all have one same effect. There was coming dark mist from books. Mist taked form of humanoid being with black hair, red eyes and wearing white suit front of sisters. Atropos: 'Who are you? Are you responsible for all those deaths in lower realms? '''Darkness: '''Maybe i am, hard to tell. They all where so fragile beings and death is such strong word. I would say i borrowed them. '''Clotho: '''What you meant by that? '''Darkness: '''You don`t get it, do you? '''Lahkesis: '''Spit out! '''Darkness: '''Of course i kill them! But not that way you think, like stab them. I absorbed them to me. They all are part of me and soon will you too! ''Lahkesis and Clotho where so shocked, that they could`t do anything, but Atropos has something else in his mind. 'Atropos: '''You bastrard. (creates big energy beam and shoot it towards Darkness) ''Darkness easily flicks his finger and negates Atropos beam. 'Atropos: '''What? That was my serious energy beam. Judgenment of reapers? '''Darkness: '''Do you think that kind feeble attack does something to me? ''Lahkesis and Clotho comes quicly their sisters side and told let`s do that. 'Darkness: '''What you gonna do... '''Atropos, Lahkesis ans Clotho: '''Try, this. (All same time) SISTERS OF FATES FINAL JUGMENT!!! ''All three sisters combined their powers ans shoot rainbow colour energy beam towards Darkness, which lost in giant explosion. 'Clotho: '''Did we get him (All exhausted) '''Darkness: '''Nope! Try on this instead. CRY OF DARKNESS! ''Darkness realesed giant wave darkness, which knocks Lahkesis and Clotho out of cold and leaved Atropos to ground. 'Atropos: '''You...won`t...get...away... '''Darkness: '''Hush, hush now. It time to you all become one with me (rises his hand and aura of darkness begin spread around) It finaly come, the end. ''Suddenly giant ligth ball hits Darkness and negates his dark aura. '''(Insert Existence`s theme) Existence: '''As long i am here you wont`t absorb anyone more and after i wipe you out, i fix lower realms. '''Darkness: '''And you are? You are something else, you manage to even hurt me. '''Existence: '''I am everything what you see and can`t see. I am embodiment of whole Allverse and same time everything in one. I am supreme deity of Allverse! I AM EXISTENCE! '''Darkness: '''So, if i absorb you, my job ends here. '''Existence: '''You can try. '''Out side Allverse at Outerworld DEL: '''Hey Engineer! Crap some popcorn and come to see this. This gonna be one hell of figth! '''Inside Allverse (Insert Existence versus Darkness/Fate of whole world) Both clashed each others with massive force, which begins tear part whole Allverse. Both shared punches each others, then quicly changed their fighting style to sword dance to shooting energy beams. Darkness: 'Haha, you do more damage to your creation, than me! '''Existence: '''You are wrong! You are already to more damage that i could ever do my childrens! And in the end i can easily fix it! '''Darkness: '''Not after this. ALL SHALL HAIL TO OBLIVION! ''Darkness begins charge giant dark energy ball and shoot it towards Existence. Existence quicly crapped it and begin push it back. 'Darkness: '''This is it where you lose everything and everything shall come one with darkness! You, your feeble sisters and all those maggots what where crawling in those lower worlds! ''Those words makes something, snap inside Existence head. 'Existence: '''Noooo!!! You shal BURN! MOTHERLY RAGE!!! '''Darkness: '''What the... ''Existence brust flames and push herself trough Darkness energy balst so fast that Darkness could`t react. Then Existence from dagger, which she plunges inside Darkness chest. This causes everything stop, it negates Darkness energy beam and maked him tremple. 'Darkness: '''What is this? What happening to me!!! ''Brigth ligth begins emit from place where Existence hitted dagger. Darkness whole body start have cracks everywhere and finally it burst to flames and broked countless pieces leaving only left hie core. Existence himself fall hers knees from stress of battle and keeping Allverse together same time. 'Darkness: '''No, no, no, NOOO! This can`t happen to me. I... my...goal...so..close. No i shall be back and i will destroy yo all!! ''Darkness core escaped to one one of books and disappeared from scene. Existence howewer called Engineer help. '''Existence: Engineer, can you hear me, i need your help. Engineer: Yes i can hear you. What is your problem, i am busy making new hyperverse. Existence: I need somehow stop being called Darkness to spread havoc, but i not strong enough at moment. What i can do? Engineer: Hmm, you could try this. After that Existence healed sisters and told them their new mission. Atropos: '''Why not simple destroy Darkness and get rid problem that way. '''Existence: I wish that would be that simple my child. But Darkness is part of natural order and even we destroyed him, he would simply reform after while. Sisters: Hngg.. Existence: Simply way is now when he is weak, capture his core and locked it cage. It will render his rest ``mist form`` less harmfull and only spreading it own consept around allverse, which is needed for natural balance. After telling this Existence fixed whole Allverse back, how it was before Darkness has started his ``eating existence`` campaing. After that Existence wished his children good luck for finding Darkness core and herself goes recovery coma to heal hers own wounds and restore hers powers. Atropos: '''I will find him and make him pay, what he did us and everybody else. '''Lahkesis: '''How we will do it? '''Atropos: '''Don`t worry sister. I have a plan. '''Clotho: '''Ohh what it is? '''Atropos: '''We will do like this... '''In lower universe Red ball with purple glow appears in lower universe and forms humanoid form. Darkness: 'Hnng, that hurt so much. How long this pain will endure? (falls to ground) (Butler appears his side) '''Butler: '''So master? Will you try again? '''Darkness: '''Ha! Are you kidding me! I am just getting started! 'So, Darkness failed his first try to consume Allverse and all it`s habitants. Was this Allverse ``first challenge`` what DEL mentioned to Engineer and what is Atropos to planning to capture Darkness core to parrot cage? Find out next story chapter Story book Chronicles Servant mission! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts